Guilty
by Black Raven Demon
Summary: Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Lord Lykouleon yang ada disampingku ini nyata. Sama sekali tidak berubah seperti terakhir kali kulihat. Kata-kata yang tak terucapkan itu. Hanya inilah kesempatanku. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. RathXLykouleon


**Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami.**

**GUILTY**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, bahkan terlalu cerah hingga menyilaukan. Awan putih terlihat seolah permen kapas raksasa yang mengambang dengan latar belakang langit biru. Matahari bersinar cemerlang penuh kemenangan.

Aku berjalan-jalan di taman Dragon Castle. Sesekali memicingkan mata ketika keluar dari naungan pepohonan. Taman ini sebetulnya lumayan penuh warna, dengan berbagai tanaman dan bunga, tetapi sinar matahari telah membuat segalanya nyaris didominasi oleh warna keemasan.

_Betul-betul hari yang cerah_, pikirku.

Rumput di bawah kakiku – atau lebih tepatnya di bawah sepatuku – terasa empuk. Tetapi aku sedang tidak berniat untuk tidur siang disini. Aku pun tidak yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan atau apa yang _ingin _kulakukan saat ini.

Kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada gagasan. Karena itu aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan di sela-sela rimbunan tanaman mawar, melati, aster, dan bougenville.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Apakah sebaiknya aku kembali ke dalam kastil? Tapi aku sedang jenuh. Aku bosan melihat tumpukan berbagai dokumen dan laporan diatas meja kantor. Aku ingin berburu monster, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Dragon Castle seenaknya. Sulit sekali mencari waktu dan celah agar aku bisa keluar. Rune selalu saja marah-marah setiap kali ada pekerjaan yang belum beres.

Ah iya, Rune benar-benar mirip Alfeegi. Aku bahkan seringkali berpikir bahwa Rune mungkin saja kloning dari Alfeegi. Keduanya terlalu disiplin. Aku tersenyum simpul memikirkan betapa miripnya mereka berdua. Kemudian aku pun terkikik geli selama beberapa saat. Namun dalam beberapa detik berikutnya perasaan aneh mendadak menyerangku. Senyumku memudar dengan cepat, disusul dengan perasaan berat yang menggayuti hati.

_Alfeegi…. _"Al-Fee-Gi…", aku mengeja nama itu dengan berbisik. Dalam sekejap, satu nama itu telah membuka jalan bagi nama-nama lain. _Kaistern…Lord Lykouleon…_Hatiku langsung mencelos.

Dosa-dosaku ini….Ucapan _maaf _tidak pernah sempat terucap dari mulutku. Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Kebodohanku selama ini telah membutakanku hingga tidak dapat melihat kebenaran yang ada didepan mataku. Kini yang tersisa adalah rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

Rupanya tanpa sadar kakiku berhenti berjalan. Aku hanya berdiri diam sambil menunduk menatap rerumputan. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Meskipun akhirnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan, malah memunculkan kesalahan baru, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan. Oh, bukan. Bukan kesalahan baru, melainkan kelanjutan dari apa yang salah di masa lampau.

Namun perkara benar atau salah seringkali hanyalah masalah sudut pandang. Hidup ini memiliki banyak pilihan. Bila satu pilihan diambil, maka akan mempengaruhi banyak hal, seperti efek domino….. _Pilihan_… Pilihan_nya _untuk tidak membunuhku _dulu_… Pilihan untuk menyelamatkanku _saat itu_…

Angin berhembus, pohon-pohon maple bergemerisik pelan. Beberapa daunnya gugur. Daun-daun itu sudah menguning dan kering; terlihat indah ketika gugur, seolah menebarkan sihir selagi mereka berguguran, yang akan memikat setiap mata yang melihat, dan membangkitkan rasa yang terpendam.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sedang diawasi. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. _Siapa?_

Ah, bodoh sekali aku. Mungkin saja itu prajurit naga. Siapapun bisa berada disini.

Kemudian sesosok bayangan melintas tidak jauh dariku. Sekilas kulihat sosok yang sangat familiar melintas di celah antara dua tanaman mawar putih. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya terbengong-bengong memikirkan apakah tadi itu nyata atau tidak.

Kuputuskan untuk memastikannya. Aku menerobos cabang-cabang dahan bougenville warna merah dan ungu, bergerak mendekati rimbunan tanaman mawar putih. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Seketika, rasa kecewa melanda.

_Mungkin cuma perasaanku, _aku berusaha menghibur diri. Kejenuhan ini telah membuat pikiranku melantur kemana-mana. Imajinasiku telah memunculkan _fatamorgana _seseorang yang menjadi kunci terpenting atas hidupku yang baru sebagai bangsa Naga….

Aku mendesah. Sekali perasaan ini datang, sulit untuk mendorongnya kembali ke sudut terjauh. Inilah karma yang harus kuterima. Bahkan aku pantas untuk menerima hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini. Tapi apakah aku akan sanggup menjalaninya? Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah ini nyaris tidak bisa kutanggung. Aku tersenyum pahit. Malah sepertinya aku tidak pernah sanggup menanggung_nya…_

_Aku tidak layak untuk hidup. Aku tidak pernah minta untuk diselamatkan. Aku membenci hatiku dan orang-orang yang telah memberikan perasaan itu padaku. Dengan senang hati akan kuakhiri segala hal memuakkan ini… _Dulu, itulah yang seringkali memenuhi pikiranku. Benci, selama ini kusangka itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi aku salah, itu hanyalah amarah. Amarah yang membabi buta, tetapi tidak bisa kuekspresikan. Dan dengan tololnya aku menterjemahkannya sebagai _benci._

Satu-satunya kebenaran tentang rasa benci itu adalah kebencian atas diriku sendiri.

Kakiku bergerak ke daerah yang lebih terbuka. Kesedihan ini semakin menenggelamkanku. Rasa bersalah dan sesal semakin meradang. Seolah lubang hitam telah muncul di hatiku. Lubang itu membesar dan mengisap segalanya; mengisapku dari dalam, memangsaku perlahan.

Aku keluar dari naungan pepohonan. Sinar matahari menyerang, menyilaukan mata. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku berusaha tetap membuka mata dalam cahaya menyilaukan ini. Aku ingin menyerap kehangatannya, dan berharap ini akan memusnahkan lubang hitam itu.

_Kesalahankulah mereka mati; semuanya adalah kesalahanku._ Aku terengah-engah seperti orang yang habis tenggelam. Lututku terasa lemas, dan aku jatuh terduduk di rumput. _Seandainya saja aku lebih berhati-hati. Seandainya saja aku dapat membunuh Nadil lebih cepat… _Kupejamkan mataku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Rath…..".

Suara ini….. Kubuka mataku. Jantungku nyaris saja berhenti berdetak ketika kulihat dia berdiri beberapa langkah dariku. Aku membelalak kaget.

Dia mengenakan setelan warna putih dengan kemeja biru gelap. Rambut keemasannya memantulkan sinar matahari. Matanya yang berwarna hijau mengingatkanku akan batu emerald.

"Lord….. Lord Lykouleon…"

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

Lord Lykouleon menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rath?"

Aku mengedip tidak percaya.

Lord Lykouleon tersenyum. "Rath?"

Kuabaikan uluran tangannya dan berdiri dengan susah payah, kakiku masih sedikit gemetar.

"Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu", ujar Lord Lykouleon.

_Iya, mungkin saja aku memang sedang melihat hantu. _Aku pasti bermimpi. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Lubang hitam tadi sepertinya sudah menghilang.

"Kemarilah", Lord Lykouleon meraih tanganku. Dia berjalan melintasi rerumputan dan sebuah kolam dengan bunga teratai putih yang tumbuh berdesakan didalamnya, menuju sebuah bangku dibawah batang pohon _beech_. Aku berjalan dibelakangnya. Kemudian dia duduk di bangku itu. "Kemarilah, Rath", ucapnya lagi. Aku menurut.

Aku masih memandangnya dengan takjub. Ini tidak mungkin mimpi. Lord Lykouleon yang ada disampingku ini nyata. Sama sekali tidak berubah seperti terakhir kali kulihat, kecuali sekarang ia tidak lagi terlihat pucat. Tangannya masih selembut dan sehangat yang kuingat. Senyumnya masih seramah yang kukenang.

Lord Lykouleon masih hidup. Waktu itu pastilah ia hanya tertidur. Aku _tidak_ sedang bermimpi. Kini adalah saatnya aku mengatakan kebenaran.

"Aku merindukan Dragon Castle", kata Lord Lykouleon. Kemudian dia menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tapi aku lebih merindukan orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dari dulu aku memang enggan berlama-lama memandangnya. Hingga kini, sepertinya kebiasaanku ini sulit diubah. "Ini kan memang rumah Lord Lykouleon", komentarku.

"Juga rumah Rath. Ini rumah keluarga kita."

Aku mengangguk, lagi-lagi tanpa memandangnya. Kuperhatikan 3 kupu-kupu yang terbang diatas kolam teratai; salah satunya berwarna hitam, yang lainnya berwarna kuning cerah. Mereka terbang berputar-putar, bermanuver dengan anggun dan indah, seolah sedang menari.

"Tugasku sudah berakhir. Aku tidak akan berada disini lagi", kata Lord Lykouleon tenang.

"Bukankah baru saja dibilang ini _rumah keluarga_, jadi….."

"Aku tidak akan berada disini lagi, Rath", Lord Lykouleon memotong ucapanku dan mengulang ucapannya.

Aku berhenti memandangi kupu-kupu dan menoleh kearah Lord Lykouleon. "Kenapa ?", tanyaku bingung. _Apa maksud ucapannya?_ Lord Lykouleon menatapku, kali ini tidak tersenyum, tapi matanya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian secercah kesadaran pecah seperti sebuah telur yang terjatuh.

Lord Lykouleon belum melepaskan tatapannya. Kali ini aku tidak berusaha menghindar, dan menghadapinya. Tapi aku ingin mengingkari kebenaran yang terpancar dengan jelas di matanya.

"Rath…"

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menghindari tatapan matanya, lalu menunduk dan mendesah. Semuanya memang sudah terjadi, fakta bahwa Lord Lykouleon sudah pergi tidak akan bisa diubah. Walau ia ada bersamaku sekarang.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kesunyian ini seolah menghentikan waktu. Meskipun begitu, kesunyian ini tidaklah kosong. Terdapat seribu makna dan rasa yang tidak terungkapkan, dan ini sangat menyakitkan.

Aku berusaha menerima kenyataan dengan ikhlas. Dan lubang hitam itu muncul lagi. Tidak lagi seperti pasir hisap. Hanya berupa lubang gelap, menganga, kosong, dan ditinggalkan. Tetap saja tidak tertahankan….

Kata-kata yang tak terucapkan itu….. Hanya inilah kesempatanku. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. "Aku ingin minta maaf….", kataku. Tapi suara yang keluar dari mulutku hanya berupa bisikan.

Lord Lykouleon memandangku dengan tatapan sedih yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Aku berusaha mengucapkannya lebih keras. Kuharap suaraku akan terdengar mantap dan tegas, tapi hasil akhirnya malah berantakan. "Aku…. Aku ingin minta maaf….untuk semuanya… Maafkan aku", kali ini suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, sehingga hasilnya jauh lebih buruk.

"Maafkan aku juga, Rath", kata Lord Lykouleon.

"Untuk apa? Akulah yang bersalah", kataku. "Aku selalu menyalahkan bangsa Naga; menyalahkanmu. Aku sudah membuat segalanya berantakan. Aku selalu membuat kalian repot. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku…" Menyebalkan. Aku selalu saja tidak bisa mengatakan dengan baik apa yang sebetulnya ingin kuungkapkan. Semua luapan emosi yang tidak bernama ini membentuk perasaan yang menyiksa.

"Setiap orang punya kesalahan, Rath", kata Lord Lykouleon lembut. "Selama ini, tanpa sadar sepertinya aku terlalu mengatur hidupmu. Aku merahasiakan masa lalumu, dan pasti masih banyak hal lain yang membuatmu membenciku.. Tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui ini, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengekangmu, Rath. Kau bukanlah boneka bagi bangsa Naga. Kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakan masa lalumu demi untuk melindungimu, karena kami tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. Karena kami betul-betul menyayangimu."

_Aku tahu itu. _Begitu banyak hal yang selama ini berusaha kuabaikan dan kuingkari.

Ketika Nadil masih ada, aku ingin membunuhnya; karena bila Nadil mati, demikian juga denganku. Ya, aku memang nyaris selalu memikirkan kematian; jalan pintas yang menurutku akan memberikan akhir yang bahagia bagi semua pihak. Tapi semua kacau dan melenceng jauh dari skenario yang sudah lama kususun. Bukan aku yang pergi dari panggung kehidupan ini. Kini setelah Nadill dikalahkan, Dusis terselamatkan, begitu juga dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Namun dengan semua kehilangan yang kualami sebelumnya, aku harus kehilangan satu orang lagi. Bukankah dengan begini bisa dikatakan bahwa aku telah gagal ?

"Kau adalah satu-satunya penerus Kekaisaran Dusis," Lord Lykouleon melanjutkan. "Tapi bagiku kau bukan hanya sekedar penerusku, aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai putraku. Betapa menyakitkan mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku. Dan ketika Nadil memenggalmu di hadapanku, aku merasa hancur. Aku tidak ingin melihat Nadil menyakiti dan merenggut satu-persatu keluargaku."

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap kakiku. Rasanya aku benar-benar tenggelam. Semua ini membuatku susah bernafas.

"Baiklah, Rath. Kuharap kau sudah mengerti."

Aku mengangguk, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Peliharalah Dusis dengan baik". Lord Lykouleon membelai rambutku, lalu dia berdiri. Aku tidak mampu memberikan reaksi apa-apa dan tetap menunduk tanpa bisa memandang wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

_Sebuah ucapan perpisahan_…Sakit…. Hatiku terasa sakit…. Ini perasaan yang sama saat kehilangan Shin dan Kruger; perasaan yang sama saat aku tahu Alfeegi dan Kaistern tewas; dan perasaan yang sama saat aku mengetahui bahwa Lord Lykouleon sudah meninggal. Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak lagi…..

Lord Lykouleon mulai melangkah. Tanpa sadar tanganku terulur. Jari-jariku menggamit lengan baju Lord Lykouleon. Baru kusadari bahwa tanganku gemetar. Aku mendongak dengan susah payah. Lord Lykouleon terhenti, berbalik dan menunduk memandangku. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar tidak tertahankan…."Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu…", suaraku bergetar. "Kumohon….."

"Rath…." Dia duduk kembali. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan kepedihan.

"Kumohon…..". Air mata meluncur turun dari pipiku.

Lord Lykouleon merengkuhku. "Maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi." Aku terisak dalam pelukannya. "Aku harus pergi. Bisakah aku minta tolong kau sampaikan salamku pada Raseleane dan Cesia, dan pada semuanya….. Akan kusampaikan salam darimu pada Kaistern dan Alfeegi. Bagaimana?"

Aku masih tersedu. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan mengubah keadaan.

"Nah," Lord Lykouleon masih belum melepasku. Dia memelukku erat. "Selamat tinggal, Rath. Jaga dirimu, ya." Kemudian dia pergi. Meninggalkanku…

"Rath…"

_Siapa?_...

"Rath… Hei, Rath….. Bangunlah…."

Aku membuka mata. Wajah Cesia memblokir pandanganku. "Cesia….. Ada apa?", tanyaku sambil bangkit dan duduk.

"Astaga, Rath. Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu…..", kata Cesia.

Sejenak aku merasa bingung. _Apa yang ter- ?_ Kemudian kilasan adegan semu menyerbu otakku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, hanya berupa potongan-potongan abstrak, tetapi luapan emosi yang menyertainya masih bisa kurasakan….

Cesia menatapku bingung. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengerutkan kening, dia khawatir…."Ada apa, sih? Katakan padaku, Rath. Kau membuatku takut, tahu!"

Aku menatap Cesia tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Ada cahaya pucat di kaki langit; fajar merekah. Aku kembali memandang Cesia. Dia mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna merah muda, duduk diatas bedcover warna krem, matanya yang keemasan masih terpaku padaku.

Cesia beringsut mendekat, tangannya meraih pipiku. "Ada apa? Kau menangis dalam tidurmu."

"Mimpi," jawabku parau.

Cesia diam. Dia menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Aku mimpi bertemu Lord Lykouleon", aku tercekat, gelombang emosi itu datang lagi. "Aku minta maaf padanya. Aku juga bilang kalau aku tidak membencinya…." Wajahku belum sepenuhnya kering dan aku sudah mulai terisak lagi. Aku jadi merasa jengkel, mengapa perasaan menyakitkan ini belum juga hilang walau aku sudah terbangun dari mimpi.

"Oh, Rath…" Cesia meraihku dalam pelukannya. Aku merosot dan tersedu di pangkuannya. "Sudah hampir setahun sejak saat itu. Mengapa kau belum juga merelakannya pergi. Kau akan membebani beliau. Ikhlaslah, Rath…"

Kurasa aku mengerti. Aku sudah meminta maaf, tapi perasaan ini tidak juga membaik. Mungkin masalahnya adalah aku tidak mampu menerima kenyataan dengan ikhlas. Selain itu, sulit juga bagiku untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri.

**26 May 09**


End file.
